Godspeed
by poyopuyo
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima x Reader
1. Chapter 1

Shizuo Heiwajima, the toughest guy in Ikebukuro took you from Izaya as a bribe to attract his attention. You weren't the least bit of fazed. _I guess I signed up for this, working for Izaya_; when you and Izaya walked around in Ikebukuro, people had often mistook the two of you to be a couple, but words cannot explain how much you hated that man. You _despised_ him. But where would you have gone if Izaya hadn't taken you in? You'd probably be dead by now, well actually, you'd probably be dead by now or soon. _Literally_. Because Shizuo had taken you in; who knows what the insanely strong blond would do?

"Izaya, if you want your girl back, you'd better come soon."

You looked up at Shizuo with a hint of amusement and disgust. _Gag. How nauseating. _

"For the fifth-hundredth time! HE. IS. NOT. MY. BOYFRIEND."

Shizuo looked at you with disbelief and annoyance, but then a thought hit him. Why weren't you scared of him? Where did you pull up the courage to even yell at him? On that fateful day, Shizuo Heiwajima had finally found someone who wasn't scared of him. Shizuo had finally found someone. His soon-to-be _lover_.

He could feel the thought buzzing through the air. You looked at him, it seemed he had finally realized something. Hopefully it was the fact that you really weren't Izaya's girlfriend. Shizuo untied you from the chair and sat down across you, then began to interrogate you. He asked you questions after questions.

"Wait, so why are you even working for him?"

"Because, I owe him," you quickly lowered your gaze at this.

"You owe him? What?"

"He helped me with my last attack, because if you hadn't noticed by-"

"I've seen you somewhere. Aren't you that terrorist?"

"I'd much prefer be called an extremist, if you don't mind."

Shizuo laughed a hearty laugh and looked at you with merriment. Not knowing how to react, you pridefully stared at him back. You were going to show him who the alpha was here. _You_. Rolling your eyes, you parted your lips to speak but was cut off by the sound of squealing tires.

"Shizuo, ah, so this is where you were! I was looking for you everywhere," a jet black motorcyclist said.

"Yes, yes, would you talk to me later, Celty? I'm currently interrogating a terrorist."

"Of course, see you." The inky knight rode away. _She has such a lovely voice_.

"So _why_ do you bomb places, do they not appeal to you...?"

"I only attack the people who _murdered_ my family, and am currently doing _all_ the dirty work for Izaya."

The golden haired man nodded in understanding and relaxed his shoulders.

"You know you're pretty cute for a terrorist. Maybe you should drop by some time. If you know what I mean..."

"Heiwajima, you're an idiot. I'm sorry, I look for loyalty in a partner."

"I can develop a trait just for you."

"The question is, once you get me, can you deal with me? I'll have you know I'm fluent in talking shit; and my talents include pissing people off."

"You sound like someone who drank the Devil's tears just to announce your victory," he _attempted _to smile at you seductively. It failed.

You shot him an intimidating smile, and that was the beginning of your new-found relationship. _Godspeed to me_.

* * *

authors note: I may _or _may not continue this series. Please PM me if you have any requests; I only do "x readers."


	2. Chapter 2

You stared out of the dark shack you called your temporary home. Saika was out and Izaya wanted you to be his sword in this investigation. For once the information broker wasn't sure about his theory. _Knock, knock_. You fell out of your trance only to see the blond imbecile you met a few days ago. Once he saw your eyes dart from him back to the window, he settled down next to you. The two of you sat in comfortable silence until it was time for you to start your hunt for Saika. Straightening up, you nodded at him, acknowledging his presence and left. You dashed to local neighborhoods where Saika had been attacking for the past few days. _That's strange, Saika should be attacking individuals by now_. _Thud_. You spun around to face a girl with long, black hair and fiery eyes. The girl held a kitchen knife and recklessly tried to hit you, but you skillfully dodged it. Without any second thoughts, you pulled out your shotgun, looking for an opportunity to shoot her. _A maniacal brat dead set against a brutal terrorist._ The lunatic threw the kitchen knife at you, but you reflected it with a bullet just as resistant as the stainless steel. You cracked a smile and shot her leg, careful not to kill her. The harsh bullet ran through her leg and left a bleeding hole. Being the bitter person you were, you snatched the knife with your gloved hands and calmly walked away. You abruptly looked at Shizuo with a stern glare and continued to move along. _I knew it, he saw it all; why'd he have to follow?_

"I guess you're really as aggressive as they say," he smirked, "I was going to help you, but I see you can take care of yourself."

"Well, I am an 'extremist."

The more you contradicted yourself, the more your poor heart suffered. You always believed that the head came before the heart. You were just strictly coherent like that.

"Someone's following us, you should leave or you'll get pulled into this too," you looked over at the moron, "Shizuo, did you hear me?"

The fact that you wanted to protect Shizuo disgusted you, you had only met him for a few days and you've already devoted yourself to him unintentionally.

"Pew," you recognized that voice from anywhere, but who was it? You couldn't identify it, but it seemed so familiar.

After a few seconds, it hit you. It was the officer who was always getting into your business, always trying to arrest you. Reacting faster than you did, Shizuo picked up the nearest pole and chucked it at the officer.

The irritating man merely dodged the hit and announced, "There's no point in running, (Y/N). You lack an escape route."

_No one asked for your damn opinion, officer_. Bullets were soaring out from every corner of the grimy neighborhood; but instead of running you released a flash bomb and harshly grabbed Shizuo's arm. The two of you ran and ran until you reached his apartment.

"You know I still don't understand why you're aiding me in this. You're just going to get yourself into unnecessary trouble."

"It's simple. But I understand some people are just more dense than others."

"That's rich, coming from you!"

_Ding dong_. The doorbell rang. It was Izaya.

"I've come to retake my weapon, if you don't mind." "

IZAAAAYYAAAAA-KUN," Shizuo obnoxiously yelled.

"I'm in a foul mood, so if you don't mind, I'll be on my way. Without having to stop you two from fighting."

Izaya smirked and with one last pleading look to Shizuo, you turned your head and disappeared into the night.

"So, did you find anything?"

_Perfect, ending the night with the person I resent the most_. Society had always labeled you as the Big Bad Wolf, but Izaya? He saw something different. He saw the Little Red Riding Hood you really were. You were so broken, lost, miserable. You were thrown out by your parents at a young age and was picked up by a nice, young lady. She shielded you from all the pain of this absurd world and with the help of her relatives, they raised you. But one day, you found them all slaughtered. You ran to the most well-known information broker you knew of. _Izaya Orihara_. With the assistance of Izaya, you were able to return the favor to the wonderful murderers. You heartlessly bombed their companies, buildings, home, anything of their possession; on that regretful day, after all the kills, Izaya had made it transparent that you were now in debt of him.

"(Y/N), this game has only just begun, I really do hope you haven't gone braindead already,"

"You're a nuisance." You pointed the gun against Izaya's large forehead, "I'm not your pawn, I'm doing this for myself; so I wouldn't be in debt of someone as nauseating as you."

"Don't bare your fangs if you're weak," and with that, Izaya snapped his fingers. _What was he conspiring this time?_


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo had caught your last pleading look before you left, and you didn't know it.

More than anything, he wanted to help you escape the grasp of Izaya, even more than killing Izaya.

However, on one fateful day, Shizuo saw you in the city, buying restaurant food.

"(F/N)! I was hoping I'd see you again..."

You merely looked up with dull eyes and said, "I told you to distance yourself, but it's clear that you won't listen."

"I don't care."

"And that is why, I'll be the one distancing myself from you; you don't know what Izaya is capable of."

"Yes, I am," Shizuo looked at you angrily, "if you don't talk, I'll follow you back to his headquarters."

"Yes, because a terrorist and a crazy strong guy make a good combination."

You rolled your eyes and started to leave. Big Bad Wolf and Insane Man, Partners in Crime. You could see the headlines

now. However, Shizuo kept his promise and stalked behind you. The clouds above rumbled deeply

and it began to drizzle, and then it began to rain. Hard. The two of you ended up in the shack you first met each other in.

You stared longingly at this once grimy place, which now holds a dear place in your heart.

"So Izaya decided to put me in another dangerous mission, and he said my death rate is up at 70%."

"You know you could just escape..."

"Izaya figured that part out before anything," you untangled the scarf from your neck to reveal a tracker necklace,

"if I do ever run, he'd know where I am."

"So you're just his guard dog now."

"Apparently so; anyway, if I do die, I _kind of _love you."

The rain had stopped pounding on the floor, as if the heavens were waiting for you to say that. You noticed the sun drafting through the clouds and you left. You left Shizuo sitting there lonesome. Small tears began to form in your eyes and you walked to your mission site, the one Izaya had given you recently. _You weren't going to make it. You can hear the bullets being inserted into hand guns all around you, waiting for you to make the first move, waiting to sink themselves into your flesh._


End file.
